Quiet
by Beefy Bibbles
Summary: Max is on vacation with her parents. While staying at the hotel, she meets Fang, the pool boy. And then there's Dylan, the cute blond surfer, and the jerk. Who will Max end up falling for? And what will happen when she has to go back home? *AH
1. Chapter 1

The hot afternoon sun warmed my tan skin as I lie out on the beach. Seagulls cried for food above me, while children played in the sand. I annoyingly brushed off a few crumbs of sand from my face. Kids were annoying.

My family and I are vacationing on the tropical beaches of North Carolina. We live in Arizona. Usually, we travel to California and swim at the ocean there, and visit family. But this summer, my mother insisted that we go to North Carolina. Why that one particular state, I don't know, but apparently she liked it a lot.

"The Atlantic is so much warmer, Max," she had told me, after my bout of complaining. I hated long trips. I huffed. "And, we won't have to vist grandma and eat her prune cake." That made me slightly happier, and finally, I agreed to go.

And now here I was, soaking up the North Carolinian sun. I was alone- my parents went out on a 'date' at some fancy-schmancy hibachi restaurant. Most kids would think of this as a time to rebel, but I wasn't really the rebellious type-most of the time.

Finally tired of having sand kicked in my face, I slipped my dress over my bikini and headed back to the hotel room. The hotel was nice, about twenty stories, and was just recently remodeled. Our room was on the very top floor. The carpet was a forest green, and the walls were lined with fancy floral patterns. I opened my room's door with the key, and was greeted by the cleaning woman.

"Room service," she said, with a slight accent, smiling. I smiled at her, and backed out the door. I guess I wasn't going to watch TV after all. So, I went back downstairs, grouchy.  
>The pool was calling to me, so I started to head over there. A couple of teenagers walked by, one of the guys kind of cute. I took a quick glance at him, he looking at me, and when I turned around, something hit me and I fell flat on my butt. The guy laughed at me and ran off with his friends. I huffed and looked up to see what had suddenly appeared and knocked me off my feet. A dark head of hair was bent over what used to be a neat stack of towels.<p>

I scowled at him, and my now wet butt from the pool floor, while he said, "Sorry, miss," while hurriedly gathering the towels. "Damn, now they're all wet," he muttered under his breath.  
>I sighed, contemplating on either leaving him here and jumping into the chilly pool, or helping him with picking up the mess that was his fault for not paying attention. I chose the second choice and helped him wring out the towels. He looked at me with sparkling onyx eyes, and just for a second, I melted a little bit. It was like looking into the night sky. The boy smiled. He looked about my age, maybe a little bit older. I don't know, I wasn't a good judger of age. But...he was pretty decent looking.<p>

"Sorry," I said. "About the towels."

He sighed. "It's okay." He seemed to ponder over something for a minute, and then said, "I'm Fang. Well, Nick, but everyone calls me Fang."

I nodded. "Ah. Well, Fang, it was nice helping you pick up towels. But I need to go. I'm dying of heat flash."

"Wait," Fang said as I stood up. I looked down upon him and raised a dark eyebrow. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh yeah. Max."

Fang smiled. "I'll see you later?"

I shrugged. "I guess. Pool boy." And with a smile, I turned and strolled into the pool room.

**Hello there.**  
><strong>Okay, so this story may be kind of cliche, but the idea sounded fun, so I'm trying it out. <strong>  
><strong>If you like this story, please tell me in a review, or even if you don't like it. I want to know, because if you don't, I'll probably delete this story. :)<strong>  
><strong>Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Maxie." My mother kissed my forehead, and my dad patted my back. Her warm brown eyes looked up at me. Yes, I was taller than her. "What'd you do while we were gone? Get into any trouble?"

I sighed. "No, mom. Well..."

My dad raised his blond eyebrows. "Well?"

I laughed a little bit. "I bumped into the pool boy and made him drop all the towels."

My mom smirked and nudged me a little. "Ooh, I saw him. He's cute." Both me and my dad raised our eyebrows. "What? He is. Ooh, Maxine, you should date him! You haven't had a boyfriend in a long time."

I blushed. It absolutely and completely embarrassed me when either of my parents talked to me about boys. I liked to avoid the subject as much as I could.

"Mom..."

"What? It's true! You're absolutely gorgeous, honey, you'll have him hooked like that!" She snapped her fingers and smiled obnoxiously.

I groaned and fell face-down on my bed. "Stop...please..." I muttered into my pillow.

"Alright, Frances, let's get undressed and stop pestering Max. We can take a shower together." My dad winked and mom smiled.

"OKAY, I'm leaving. I'll be back when I feel like it."

Mom giggled. "All right honey, be careful." With a squeal and another giggle, she hopped into the bathroom.

I skidaddled out of there as quick as I could, no need to mentally scar myself.

Since we had only checked in this morning, I decided to check out the hotel more. There was so much space around here that I thought I would get lost, but I decided to take a couple chances and venture out anyway. What if I missed something cool? Like, a spa or something. That would suck.

On the bottom floor of the hotel, off in a little hallway by the lobby, I found an arcade. And it was huge. At least a hundred machines were in there, maybe more. There was a giant claw machine, which about five kids were crowded around, hooting on their friend who was in control of the stick. I saw skeeball, a fortune teller, Dig Dug, and, what caught my attention the most, Pacman. I dashed over there as fast as I could, fished some change from my pocket, and started a new game. Pacman was a family favorite. My family used to have an antique Pacman game machine in our home, but it started getting dusty and worn out, so we trashed it. It was very sad.

I was just getting into the fifth round of my Pacman game, when a sudden tap on the shoulder made me gasp and spin around, resulting in me being eaten by Pinky. Fang, the pool boy, was grinning at me, and then he noticed he had made me die in my game, and frowned.

"Sorry about your game, I just saw you from the hallway." He smiled again, brushing his dark hair away from his eyes.

I laughed once. "It's okay. It's just Pacman." I gulped and then walked over to watch a kid at the giant claw machine win a Scooby Doo stuffed animal. I looked at Fang. "So, you didn't get fired or anything, for dropping all those towels?"

He sighed. "No... Actually, my dad owns this hotel. Fowler? That's our last name."

I laughed and he turned his head the other way, embarrassed, for some reason. "That's cool. So do you like, live here?"

"Sometimes... I mean, we have a house, but we spend most of our time here. I have a room... It's kind of crappy, but it's nice, to be alone." He smiled with his lips.

I nodded. Smiling, I said, "You're lucky. My parents... Even after twenty years of being married, they're still in love. It's really gross. And I have to room with them. For a whole week."

Fang made a disgusted face. "I feel bad for you. But, if you want, you can come stay in my room some time. It's quiet in there."

I smiled. "Thanks." Honestly, that freaked me out a bit. Alone? With a boy I barely even knew? In a quiet hotel room? It all sounded wrong, and I don't think my parents would like it. But it was nice of Fang to offer. I guess.

"Hey," he suddenly said. "What are you doing later?"

I looked up at the ceiling. "Hm... I don't know, I'll have to check my calender. Why?"

He chuckled. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me back here later, and then have dinner?" Fang grinned at me with a pleading look in his eyes.

I bit my lip and thought. "Maybe."

"Okay then... I'll see you at seven?"

I squinted at him. "I said maybe."

Fang smiled, said, "Okay, see you at seven," and then walked back to his towel-boy duties.

What an odd fellow.

* * *

><p><p>

**Sorry it was kind of short, but was it good? **

**Tell me in a review? :)**

**OH, and THANKS SO MUCH for those of you who reviewed and favorited my story! It makes me all fluttery and happy when you do that:')**

**Thank youuuu  
><strong>


	3. AN

**Hello everyone! Sorry to disappoint, but this is not a chapter upload. There was something that I just wanted to share with you all. **

**First of, I would like to apologize for not updating for like a year. I feel so bad about it because I know a lot of you were excited about this story...**

**BUT. Do not be discouraged. **

**I have decided to revise Quiet and post it on another account I have on Wattpad. Since I hardly use FanFiction anymore, I've decided to just stick to the other website. **

**Here's the address to my profile: user/beeeef**

**If you don't have a Wattpad account, you should get one. It's completely free, and I love it. I have it on my iPod and constantly read stories on there throughout the day. **

**I will be changing the story's name/description, along with the character names. I, sadly, have retired from the fan fiction career. But the story will still be great. Promise. **

**So please, go to my Wattpad and check out the story over there, which I hopefully will be posting soon. **

**I love you guys and I really appreciate all the encouraging comments on my stories.**

**-Beef**


End file.
